herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wario
I'm-a Wario, I'm-a gonna win!" ~ Wario '''Wario '''is Mario's arch-rival. He first appeared in Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins for the Game Boy in 1992. He is rude, selfish and bullying - certainly not qualities associated with traditional heroes and indeed Wario is a borderline villain (sometimes going full-scall antagonist): for the most part however Wario has been altered from a threat to a comedic nuisance who has actually become a hero of sorts in his own franchise (albeit a very greedy and flawed one). Wario has even saved the world on numerous occassions, though it is normally done out of his love for gold and fame than for any true care about the world's safety (Wario is not completely heartless though, just a bit of an egomaniac). In his early appearances, Wario wore a long-sleeved shirt, but in his later appearances Wario wore a short-sleeved shirt. Despite being a villain in Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins and Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman, Wario was an ally to Mario in later Mario games. Wario was a worldwide hero in the Wario Land series. He made a lot of Microgames in the WarioWare series. In future Mario games, Wario was no longer evil, but a comic relief. Wario was an unlockable character six times in Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64 the Game Boy Color verison of Mario Golf and the Game Boy Color version of Mario Tennis, Yakuman DS, Mario Golf Advance Tour, and Mario Kart 7. He was playable in every Mario Party game except for Mario Party Advance. He was absent in the Game Boy Advance version of Mario Power Tennis. Wario appeared in Every Mario Kart game as a playable character except for Super Mario Kart. From Mario Kart 64 to Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart 7, Wario's kart is purple, but in Mario Kart Wii his kart was yellow instead of purple, due to the color of his hat and shirt. Wario was only a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, but in its sequel he appeared as a playable character and can appear in his WarioWare outfit from the WarioWare series, and his classic outfit from the Mario series and the Wario Land series. His colors were used as an alternate costume for Mario in the Super Smash Bros. series. In Wario Land 4, Wario rescues a princess, in which it was based off Mario rescuing Princess Peach from Bowser. From Mario Kart 64 to Mario Kart Wii, Wario was a playable character, but in Mario Kart 7, Wario was an unlockable character. Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Greed Heroes Category:Mario Party Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Idiots Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Mario Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Siblings Category:Bullies Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Purple Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros, Heroes Category:Fat Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Italian Heroes Category:Short Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who wear Hats Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Elemental Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Heroes With Facial Hair Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Flatuents Category:Villains Category:1990's Debuts